


Cold Room and Closed Doors

by HereComesAComment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at angst, Established Relationship, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Secret Santa, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAComment/pseuds/HereComesAComment
Summary: Shuichi stared. The slowing cogs of his mind trying to process the information it was receiving.Kokichi’s posture was tense. And as nonchalant and uncaring as he’s trying to sound, Shuichi could still detect the anger in his voice and the venom in his words. There was a cold fury burning behind those mauve eyes.Kokichi was livid.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 248





	Cold Room and Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/gifts).



> Henlo, there's actually MORE from my secret santa piece. I didn't like this part as much, but I also like it too much to scrap it completely 😔
> 
> So have it as a separate piece instead! Thank you, thank you; I know, I'm very generous.  
> fesgrfhdgsfhdf
> 
> JOKES ASIDE, please have my pathetic attempt at writing angst. Can be read as a prequel to [Cancelled, Warm Cuddles Incoming!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084582)
> 
> Again, big big thank you to Gigi for helping me out with some of the dialogues!! You're the bestest <3

Shuichi stared at the text message, decorated with emojis. But despite its cute appearance, the content of the message left him feeling hollow and cold all over. 

He chided himself for falling for it again; for  _ believing _ that they would fulfil their promise, despite being proven again and again that their promises pretty words and kind lies. They’ve always prioritized their work over everything else, over  _ him _ , what made him think that would change this time—

“Shuichi?”

Kokichi was staring at him with a concerned look on his face and Shuichi remembered why. When he told his parents of his new relationship, they had immediately made plans to meet his partner. 

They hadn't been this invested about something in his life in… a very long time now. And even Kokichi seemed interested to meet them, although he still had his gripes. 

They had been planning this dinner for  _ months _ ; his parents had already bought their plane tickets and Kokichi had been helping him decorate the apartment for their arrival. They spent the last few weeks stressing over and shopping for the holidays, and in all that excitement and anticipation, it was hard to not let himself believe, for just a moment, that this dinner would work out. 

He was stupid. He was  _ so stupid _ . Shuichi should have known this would happen; he should’ve  _ expected  _ this to happen. 

_ An important interview came up last minute and we have to attend it, sweetie. We’re so sorry we won't be able to make it this year. We love you so much, sweetheart—  _

The same story every year. What made him think that this year was going to be any different?

“ _ Shuichi _ !”

He blinked back to reality. He looked up from his already dark phone screen to see Kokichi hovering over him with an alarmed expression.

“You with me?” Kokichi asked, and he could only reply with a nod of his head.

“Who was that?”

Shuichi shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

Kokichi frowned and tried again, “Was that one of your parents?”

He nodded. 

A scowl immediately replaced the frown on Kokichi’s face. Sensing more questions incoming from Kokichi, Shuichi unlocked his phone without a word and handed it to him. 

He watched how Kokichi’s expression from confusion and curiosity to something unreadable. He stared at the phone for several moments before suddenly standing up and walking out of the room. 

  
  


Kokichi soon came back with his arms full of pillows and blankets and dropped them all onto Shuichi’s lap. At his questioning look, Kokichi asked with the most deadpan voice, “Well? Are you going to help me build this pillow fort or not?”

After dating Kokichi for two years, he's grown used to (most of) Kokichi’s odd antics by now, so the sudden change of plan for the night didn't surprise him too much. 

“I... I wasn't a-aware that building a pillow fort was on t-today’s agenda,” Shuichi replied, voice trembling as he tried to get the words out. 

He attempted to get up and follow Kokichi's instructions but found himself locked down in place. His limbs felt like they were made of lead and his mother's message was burned into the back of his eyelids. It was getting harder to breath— 

“Y’know, even someone as busy and important as me knows how to manage my time better.” 

He didn't notice Kokichi was sitting next to him until he was already leaning against Shuichi. He should probably apologize for being so useless, but he his found his body to be uncooperative to his wills.

Kokichi continued, “I have an organization with over ten thousand members scattered all over the world, performing multiple heists a day— but even  _ I _ know how to manage my schedule so that I can spend time with my beloved. If you’re aware about what things in life  _ actually matter _ , it’s really not that hard. Even a  _ child _ such as myself can manage that much.” 

He took a moment before continuing, this time his tone shifted to something colder and more unforgiving, “Do you know how  _ boring _ it would be to tie yourself to a single ambition for all of your life and not even have someone to brag about it to? That's just  _ idiotic _ and  _ irresponsible _ .”

Shuichi stared. The slowing cogs of his mind trying to process the information it was receiving. 

Kokichi’s posture was tense. And as nonchalant and uncaring as he’s trying to sound, Shuichi could still detect the anger in his voice and the venom in his words. There was a cold fury burning behind those mauve eyes. 

Kokichi was  _ livid _ .

For just a moment, he felt the warmth from his boyfriend’s affection seeping through, warming him to his core, before the numb feeling came back. 

The warmth slowly vanished and everything became faded and withered again. He was  _ very _ tired all of a sudden. He didn't want to  _ think _ anymore. He just wanted to  _ sleep _ —

"Ah well, we can't fix people's _brains_ , unfortunately. Well... not like their _dumb_ decision affects _me_ in any way. If anything, this means I get Shu-chan all to myself! Yay!" Kokichi completely flopped onto his lap with a small cheer.

"So it's really not a big loss, right?” Kokichi asked, cautiously. “There's always next year. They'll just have to make a reservation with me first! Shumai and I are busy people too, y’know?!" he pouted, nuzzling Shuichi’s torso.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, you're right. There's always next year," Shuichi heard himself reply, but the words sounded weak and hollow even to him. It surely didn’t convince Kokichi, who now had a carefully blank expression on his face.

And that made him feel even worse. Kokichi was worried and he couldn’t even give him reassurance that he’s alright. Kokichi was trying to cheer him up, and Shuichi couldn’t even put in the effort to smile. 

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“S-sorry, can I, um, can I be alone for a while?” 

Shuichi knew he was making things worse. He wanted nothing more than Kokichi to stay by his side; but he also didn’t want Kokichi to see him like this, to see what a miserable  _ idiot _ he could be. 

He saw Kokichi’s expression flicker for a moment before he jumped off of Shuichi with a cheery, “Okaaaay, I’ll be partying in the other room then! Knock if you need anything!” 

Shuichi saw him carry some of his essentials over to the guestroom, preparing his space for the next few hours. He paused at the door. 

Kokichi spoke slowly, softly, “I don’t mind sleeping here if you need more… space to yourself tonight. Just… take care, okay Shu-chan?” 

The concern in Kokichi’s voice made the regret wash over him like a violent wave. He knew he was only hurting Kokichi by pushing him away like this, but he also couldn’t bring himself to meet Kokichi in the eye. 

He mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a ‘thank you’, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. The door closing was the last sound he heard before silence swept over the apartment. 

Kokichi gave him the space Shuichi asked for, and he took all the warmth in the room along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> All my SaiOu fics so far:
> 
> Kokichi: _spoils Shuichi,  
>  spoils Shuichi,  
> spoils Shuichi,  
> spoils Shuichi,  
> spoils Shui-_
> 
> gsdfggrdhdfhd yes hello, thank you for reading <3


End file.
